This invention relates generally to a bipolar semiconductor switching structure and a method of operation. More particularly, this invention relates to a bipolar semiconductor switching structure combining plural logic circuit functions and requiring extremely low operational power requirements.
Although bipolar divider logic structures have heretofore been provided, such structures have generally occupied excessive semiconductor area, require a large number of semiconductor regions and have relatively high power consumption. Thus there is a need for a high performance semiconductor divider structure.